Just Like A Game
by Quiet-man-writing
Summary: An alternate reality. Sorry but thats the best summary I could think of for this.
1. The Beginning

Just Like A Game.

This is an alternate reality.

I got the idea because in the manga they are always making comparisons to video games so I decided to make a fanfic that has the story of a Fantasy/RPG video game.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, Ken Akamatsu does.**

QMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMW

Chapter One: The beginning.

Deep in the dark woods of the Petrified Forest was a large and foreboding castle. In side the castle lived a young woman who appeared to be in her twenties. This woman was wearing a black dress; the top of her dress displayed her perfect cleavage, the sleeves reached down to the start of her forearm while the rest of the sleeve was some kind of see-through fabric and the bottom trailed down to the ground so not even her feet showed.

The woman was sitting in a poorly lighten room looking out a window. Even though it was a ways off she could see the nearest village alight. In all her years alive she picked up an ability to be able to tell when a town or village was being attacked by demons.

Though she didn't know it was being attacked until it was already too late.

"Mistress, are you bothered bythe attack?" An equally beautiful woman in a French maid's outfit asked. This one had green hair.

"It doesn't matter, even if I used a shadow gate it would be too late. As of late no one survives those kinds of attacks." The first woman who was a blonde replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

The second woman could tell that the first was not in a mood to talk so she just stood there in silence just staring.

Hours past and the blonde woman spoke. "Chachamaru, I'm going to bed." And with that she walked off.

It was now the early hours of the morning and the woman identified as Chachamaru was preparing breakfast for the blonde woman.

There was a knock at the door, this struck Chachamaru as something quite weird, almost no one would pass through the woods that surrounded the castle and most of those people who did steered clear of the castle out of fear of it's inhabited. Only someone sent on official business would actually come to the castle and the people who sent the messengers knew full well not to bother coming in the morning and disturb the feared blonde woman.

So needless to say Chachamaru hurried over to the door. Upon opening it she was in for a surprise.

There standing at the door was a girl about the age of thirteen with an infant in her arms.

Chachamaru could tell that they were in trouble and being the kind hearted person she is she motioned for the girl with the baby to enter.

"What is your business here?" Chachamaru asked as she showed the girl to a chair and then taking a seat in front of her.

"Our village was attacked by demons; me and my brother were the only ones who survived." The girl looked down at the baby.

Chachamaru then asked "What are your names?"

The girl was quick to respond "My name is Nekane and this is Negi." Nekane said as she rocked the baby Negi back and forth gently.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Chachamaru was quite concerned for their well being.

"Unfortunately no." The girl said ready to cry but she just pulled the baby closer to her.

"If you will excuse me." Chachamaru stood up and walked away.

Chachamaru went to inform the blonde woman of the situation.

"So they have nowhere to go and you want them to stay here?" The blonde woman seemed to give her servant a cold stare before she turned her back and finished talking. "Fine, if you want that then go ahead."

This brightened the kind hearted Chachamaru considerably. "Thank you Mistress!"

Chachamaru left the blonde woman's room with a spring in her step.

Finding her way back to Nekane she informed the girl she and her brother could stay.

"Thank you so much." Nekane was relieved to hear the news.

"You should thank the master of this castle, Mistress Evangeline A.K. McDowell." Chachamaru informed Nekane. "You must be hungry I'll make some breakfast for the both of you." And after showing Nekane to the dinning room Chachamaru want off to make breakfast.

Soon Nekane was joined by the blonde woman, Evangeline.

"So you are the ones Chachamaru was talking about." Evangeline said as she seated herself.

"Yes and you are Miss. McDowell?"

"Yes."

"I would like to thank you for taking us in." Nekane said as she smiled at the woman.

Just then Chachamaru brought in the food and took her seat as well.

It was a few minutes later that Evangeline spoke. "I will not allow any savages to stay in my castle. Chachamaru will teach both of you on how to act proper while I'll handle your education. Understood?"

"Yes, thank you." Nekane replied.

QMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMW

So what do you think so far? I know this was a short chapter but I would like to get a little feedback on this story. I have a few ideas as to how I want the story to develop but I don't know which direction I want to go in.


	2. The way of things

In chapter two five years have passed since Evangeline took in Nekane and Negi.

Chapter Two: The way of things.

* * *

A five year old Negi was wondering around the castle that he and his sister lived in.

"Negi I don't think you're suppose to be down here." A feminine voice called out, causing Negi to turn his head to see who it was. There behind him was a ghost floating in mid-air.

"But Sayo I'm bored, and sister is studying." Negi protested.

"I know but remember what happened last time." The girl ghost reminded the young child of an incident that occurred several months ago.

**FLASHBACK**

Like it is now Negi got bored and decided to go off exploring in the west wing of Evangeline's manner. Negi was in one of the darker and older halls. The sound of his own foot steps echoing was enough to scare the young boy.

It was getting so dark Negi could barely see his own nose and the fact that the wooden floor creaked loudly with every little step he took, freaked him out even more.

Negi heard sounds of scratching on the floor and under normal circumstances Negi would just say it was a mouse and leave it at that. But he was already so scared that logic became a foreign concept to him.

Needless to say when Negi found a light stone he was more at ease. Just so you know a light stone is a magical stone that emits light when the user calls for it too.

So now Negi was a little more comfortable and was trying to find his way back.

QMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMW

It had been a few hours since Negi went off and everyone else was worried, including Evangeline but she didn't show it. So they all went off to look for Negi. Sayo being able to pass through walls made the most progress and found Negi in only thirty minutes.

The ghost girl wasn't thinking clearly when she decided to phase through a wall and appeared in front of the kid. So when Sayo appeared in front of him, Negi freaked out and took off running.

The interesting thing is Negi ran by everyone that was looking for him but he was so scared he didn't notice them even when they were shouting his name. So they began chasing after him.

The chase ended when Negi found himself in Evangeline's study. Negi was searching for the one thing that was frightening enough to scare away what ever he thought was chasing him, he was looking for Evangeline. The funny thing was that she was one of the people chasing after him along with Nekane, Chachamaru and Sayo.

Upon entering the study, Negi was running so fast that he didn't have enough time to stop when he needed to and bumped into a stand that held Evangeline's prized vase knocking it over.

Evangeline entered just as the vase fell off the stand, it was like time slowed as the vase fell and much to her horror it hit the ground shattering into hundreds of pieces.

And the look on Evangeline's face was that of a mixture of rage and horror at what happened to her vase and a tiny bit of relief that Negi was safe, of course she tried to hide the last emotion.

Later that day Evangeline called Negi into her study and told him to never go exploring in the west wing of the castle again. The look that she gave him was enough to make sure he never did.

**END FLASHBACK**

"I remember, but this isn't the west wing." The child retorted.

"Why are you wondering around anyway?" Sayo asked.

"I'm looking for Chachamaru, maybe she'll play with me." Negi responded.

"She's busy with cleaning unfortunately." As soon as Sayo said this Negi seemed to look a little down "But if you want I'll play with you." At this Negi's expression lightened and he went to hug her when he remember a bit too late that she was transparent and he went right through her and fell on the ground.

Just then Chachamaru made her appearance. "Negi, Sayo, the mistress needs to see you two in her study, if you would follow me."

"Chachamaru is this about our new guest?" Sayo asked as she and Negi followed behind the servant.

"Yes." Chachamaru wasn't surprised that Sayo already knew of the matter.

"New guest?" Negi had a puzzled look on his face as he looked at Sayo.

"Every so often a noble will send their child here and we look after them for awhile." Sayo said trying to answer Negi's question.

"Why?" Negi asked.

This time Chachamaru answered. "Some times the child enjoys a change of scenery and with the times we live in just letting the child of a noble stay anywhere could be quite dangerous. Though only a few noble families are on such good terms with the mistress that she would allow for a child to stay."

Then Sayo continued. "But it doesn't mean that Evangeline enjoys having the child here. She really just puts up with the child's presence. It's more about a show of face. Evangeline does business with the families and thus it is important to keep good relations with them. Now that I think about it you and your sister are really the only children that she enjoys being around." This caused Negi to look at Sayo as if she were on fire.

"Nekane isn't a child anymore though; her eighteenth birthday is coming up isn't it?" Chachamaru continued.

"Yay so technically Negi is the only child Evangeline likes." Sayo thought about it.

"What are you two talking about?" A voice that seemed to be laced with venom asked.

It seems that Chachamaru and Sayo had been so into their conversation that they walked right into the study without even realizing it.

"Uh...nothing." Sayo quickly said.

Evangeline decided to let it slide. "Well as you may know one of the nobles is sending his daughter to stay with us for a few months. The girl is closer to the boy's age then his sister so they are going to be playmates."

Negi seemed delighted with the news. "Thank you Miss. McDowell!"

After a heavy sigh Evangeline continued. "I just don't feel like being bothered by the brat."

"Mistress which family is it this time?" Chachamaru asked.

"The Kagurazaka family." Evangeline replied.

Evangeline then dismissed Negi. After he left and was for sure out of earshot they proceeded to a new discussion.

"It's just as we thought, I did some information gathering and it turns out that they are indeed children of the Thousand Master. This is extra stress that I didn't need." Evangeline began to rub her forehead.

"What's so bad about that?" Sayo asked.

"You haven't been out in a while so I guess you wouldn't understand. The Thousand Master was a magic user, and a powerful one at that. In fact his power is legendary. The girl was apparently adopted but the boy, Negi is of blood kin. Negi is the son of the Thousand Master and thus has inherited his power." Evangeline stopped to contemplate something.

Then Chachamaru continued for her. "After the Thousand Master died there was a large debate between the Great Noble Houses. The debate was about Negi, some wanted to walk right into town and claim the child as theirs and others were against this, saying that taking a child from his home would be wrong."

"Why were they so torn?" Sayo asked.

Evangeline came out of her thoughts to continue.

"You see the Thousand Master belonged to no House. This meant that every House that wanted the boy would end up raging war against each other, some Houses didn't like that thought and there were also some Houses that were indebt to the Thousand Master and even headed by previous allies. Possibly the most loyal House to the Thousand Master is House Konoe. But back to the part about the fighting, multiple wars would have broken out to determine the fate of the boy. But the arguing was put to an end on the night of the demon attack on the boy's village. Everyone assumed he died with the rest of that village but that wasn't the case."

Evangeline sighed before she continued. "Sooner or later it will get out that the child is still alive and there will be some serious problems to deal with. We might just end up making new enemies."

'It's unlike Evangeline to go to all this trouble over another person.' Sayo thought.

As if reading Sayo's mind Evangeline finished with "I don't care about the child but if I was to give him up under such circumstances it would make me look weak." Both Chachamaru and Sayo gave her a smile that seemed to say "Suuure you don't."

"Where does the Kagurazaka family stand?" Sayo asked.

"House Kagurazaka is on the side of those against taking the child. Otherwise I would not allow any of their members here, now would I?" Evangeline asked, insulted that Sayo would think she would make a mistake like that.

"Mistress should we contact those Houses? The ones on the side of the Thousand Master, I mean." Chachamaru was obviously at a loss of what they should do.

"Not yet, later I will personally go to speak with the head of House Konoe of these matters. I wouldn't dare trust another person to deliver this information. Though I will have to go in secret otherwise people might start to suspect something's up. Anyway, you're both dismissed." Evangeline sighed again. Just the thought of the preparations was enough to give her a headache.

QMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMWQMW

Later that day Evangeline was schooling Negi.

"Good, lets move on now. What are the Noble Houses?" Evangeline asked Negi who was sitting at a desk in his room.

"The Noble Houses are those who were given authority in a variety of fields by our Kingdom." Negi said, he memorized it by heart.

"And what are the Noble Families?" Evangeline continued the review.

"The Noble Families are those who head the House that was named after them." Negi knew his material well.

"How is a new head Family chosen?"

"If the current head Family is unable to fulfill their obligation the King will choose a new Family to head the House." Negi didn't find the stuff on the Noble Houses interesting but he still studied it like any other subject.

"Excellent. I think that is enough for today. The Kagurazaka girl should be here soon enough so you better be prepared." With that Evangeline left the room.

At that very moment Negi, busting with energy, took off to get ready.

* * *

Up until Negi hits ten I'm going to be doing time skips. So that way you will still be able to see some moments in his early life and I can properly do flash backs.

And on the subject of Nekane being adopted, I know that she's really Negi's cousin but in this story, I'm going to be using the old rumor of her adoption.


End file.
